A one chapter story that is not really one chapter
by You-knew-it
Summary: Ulquiorra, what is a dildo?" Back story; Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra were sent to the real world to keep an eye on Ichigo by Aizen. They got their own apartment in the city close to the school. yaoi lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

A one chapter story

**A one chapter story that is not really one chapter.**

**Ah it is good to be back, I feel like I can write a mountain full of words right now!**

**I am going to try to write a fun story… well it is a first for everything. And of course I am going to have sex in it… hallo it is me after all :P (for those of you who know who I am and have read my previous work) anyway, I hope you like it **

**Title:** A one chapter story that is not really one chapter.

**Warnings:** yaoi, some fun.

**Paring:** Ulquiorra x Grimmjaw

Yeah I know… every one write about that now days… well get used to it.. here is a other one **x)**

Chapter one:

**Ulquiorra What's a dildo?**

Back story; Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra were sent to the real world to keep an eye on Ichigo by Aizen. They got their own apartment in the city close to the school.

They walked in the door to their new home, and it took Grimmjaw only two seconds before he started to complain. "It is so smaaaaaal!" he whined as he dropped his bag on the floor. Ulquiorra came behind him and walked towards the bedroom. "It is the way they live here, we have to blend in."

The "house" had one white big room with a little wall that stood out to separate the kitchen from the rest of the living room, a small baby blue bathroom, and a baby pink bed room. "Wait! There is only one bed room!" Grimmjaw said surprised. "Yeah, Aizen-sama didn't want to spend too much money, this was cheaper," the black haired boy said calmly. "Damn Aizen," Grimmjaw cursed.

Grimmjaw hoisted his bag inside the bedroom "You got to be kidding me!" he yelled out. "PINK ROOM!" he moped. "You are so noisy today Grimmjaw. I guess you don't have any problems with us sharing a bed since you haven't said anything about that." Grimmjaw looked at the tiny bed. As Ulquiorra walked out he heard Grimmjaw yell out all the curse words he knew about how cheap Aizen was.

Ulquiorra looked out the window, the sky was clouded. He stood there trying to figure out what it was that felt so wrong with this city, but he could not put his finger on it.

He had to admit, Aizen had only used the cheapest paint there was in the store. But he could live with the fact that his room was baby pink, and he could piss in a room with baby blue walls, but one bed… and a small one too… that was weird. Aizen-sama could at least have bought too small beds, or one big one.

Grimmjaw came out of the bedroom, still angry as hell. "Why the hell do I have to do this mission with YOU?" he yelled.

"It is me that is on a mission with YOU, you only came with me because Aizen wanted you out of his house for a little while," he said calmly.

"Whatever, why do we have to go to school? I understand you, but I don't have to measure Ichigo's brain"

"We have to find out who smart he and his friends are. And you have to go because you will just get in trouble otherwise." Ulquiorra had turned around and looked at him.

"This stinks," Grimmjaw growled. The dark haired boy would not admit it out loud but Grimmjaw was right…

The day went by quickly and they had now moved all the things out, as they heard the doorbell. Ulquiorra went to open, "GOOD NIGHT NEIGHBORS," a man shouted as he shoved some cookies in Ulquiorra's face. "Welcome to the neighborhood. If you need anything then pleas don't hesitate to tell us. We live across the street!" The man pointed at his house proudly. He had dark hear and had two little girls and a teenage boy with orange hair with him.

Ulquiorra recognized Ichigo right away. The redhead suddenly looked at him and his face become serious. "Ulquiorra," he said.

"Son, do you know him?" his father asked confused.

"Yeah, in a way," Ichigo answered.

"Well that's great," the father smiled. "Then we can invite them to dinner. Tomorrow sound good, Mr. Ulquiorra?" the father said in his normal tone. "Wait, why not come by now? Ichigo has some of his friends over at our house now anyway. Would you like to join us?" Ichigo's father smiled

"That would be nice. We will come son," Ulquiorra said, faking a smile.

"Great!...we?" the father asked confused.

"I live with an other male," Ulquiorra explained. The father didn't seem too notice Ulquiorra's tone of voice so he continued to smile.

"Okay, great see you then!" The family walked away, pulling Ichigo with them. "He seemed nice," the father said as they walked home.

Ulquiorra walked inside. "Get dressed, we are invaded to dinner at Ichigo's place," he said.

"No," Grimmjaw said gasping.

"What do you mean with no?" he asked.

"No, as in no fucking way I am going over there when the TV is so much more interesting!" Grimmjaw did not look away from the TV where the Simpsons were on.

"You can not mean that that thick, yellow, bald man is so interesting? He is a moron… much like you," Ulquiorra said as he turned of the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Grimmjaw complained.

"Not relevant, this is an opportunity we can not afford to miss. Now get up!"

Ulquiorra started to document what he had learned so far while Grimmjaw got dressed.

Ichigo's family includes his moron father, who seemed way too happy, what is his secret? And two little sisters, the oldest seems suspicious, be carful with her. The younger one is much like her father it seems, but where is the mom in this family? Ulquiorra put down the pencil and looked out the window to the neighbor.

Later at Ichigo's place, after a good welcome by everyone in the family except form Ichigo. They sat down to eat. "So, Mr. Ulquiorra," the father started. "How long have you two been together?"

Ulquiorra almost choked his food. While Grimmjaw almost fall asleep, not hearing or caring what was said on the dinner table. "Together? No, no you misunderstand. We are just…eh…" Ulquiorra knew that he couldn't use friends considering their relationship. "Two male students who can not afford a place for themselves."

The rest of the dinner went by talking about everything and anything. Ulquiorra did not want to miss anything. So when the "kids" were done eating they walked upstairs. While Ulquiorra and his father talked about Ichigo, and the father tried to hint that he did not mind a little hump I dump as he called it. Even among males.

"So you see, it does not matter to me if you and your "friend" are gay or not." He said smiling. Grimmjaw had fallen asleep on the table a long time a go. Ulquiorra kicked his leg to wake him up.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Oh that's right, we have dessert," the father said and walked towards the kitchen to get it.

Ulquiorra bent over to his sleepy friend. "Go and check the rest of the house for anything that seems unusual," he said.

"Why?" Grimmjaw yawned.

"Because the faster you do that, the faster we get home."

Grimmjaw went tumbling upstairs. "Where is he going? I have the dessert right here!" The father said.

"Oh he had to use the bathroom," Ulquiorra said.

"Ah I see, bathroom…I know what's going on… well if you want to follow him..." The father blinked with one eye. "Then I wont stop you," he said smiling.

Ulquiorra was tired of saying that he was not gay. So he just took the opportunity to check the house himself. "Maybe I should make sure he is doing okay," Ulquiorra said and stood up.

"Yeah, okay. I get it, just take your time," he said and blinked again.

Ulquiorra went up stairs to look for Grimmjaw. He found him in the bathroom. Together they looked for anything that could be useful, but with no luck. When they got down to Ichigo's father they said they were tired, something the father understood.

The rest of the night was spent with Grimmjaw lying on the hard cheap couch, looking at the TV, and Ulquiorra updating what he had learned.

The mother is dead, the father's secrets is something I hope I will never know. He is also disturbed. The younger sister is taking the mothers role, and the older sister is, as I expected, not trusting us. Ichigo has so far not tried to fight us, why? Is his friends holding him back?

"Ulquiorra, what is a dildo?" Grimmjaw asked, looking away from the TV.

Ulquiorra stopped writing. "What?" he asked,

"You heard me, what is a dildo?" The black haired boy looked over his shoulder, wondering if he really did not know.

Grimmjaw looked back at him with his crystal clear blue eyes, "Why are you wondering about that?" he said after a while.

"Well, you see," the sixth espada said as he got of the couch. Then he grabbed his bag and pulled a baby blue dildo up. "I was wondering what this one does," he explained. He turned it on and it vibrated. "I overheard Orihime talking with a friend about how good it felt when she used it, so I grabbed it from her back pack." Grimmjaw looked a little cute when he looked at the thing going around and around.

"Put it down," Ulquiorra said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." They didn't say anything else for a while. Grimmjaw turned the dildo off and put it on his bed. Then he walked in the bathroom to take a shower.

The water was hot and steamy, it felt good to just relax, but he could not help wondering what the baby blue dildo did that was so good.

**That's it for now, I know I know… not my best ending… so what do you think? Want to give me some tips about what shall happen next? I am so proud that there was no sex in my first chapter… but can not promise that for the next… lol**

**Btw tnx Snippi Power-leader for helping me getting better at writhing. **


	2. Chapter 2

A one chapter story that is not really one chapter

Chapter 2

**Ulquiorra, what are you doing?**

It was early in the morning. The sun was just barely shining over the mountains. Too sleepy to get up yet, but that did not mean the birds would shut up.

Ulquiorra had gotten up before Grimmjaw and was looking at the TV, watching reruns. He could not understand why people were willing to humiliate themselves to get some money and fame. And those catwalk and fashion shows. Did people really walk like that? The clothes were ridicules.

He had also been watching outside the window on the people walking there to get some ideas about how to blend in better. The TV was properly not the best place to get them. The people outside wore different clothes and walked normally.

_Strange_… Ulquiorra thought. He noticed Ichigo in his room, watching him with suspicious looks from his window. Ulquiorra pulled down the curtains, totally blocking Ichigo's view.

Later that day, when Grimmjaw finally woke up, he was walking like a zombie to the kitchen. "We need to shop Grimmjaw, it turns out we almost don't have any food, or clothes," Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjaw mumbled as he made his cereal.

"We almost don't have money either… Aizen-sama did not give us much… so we need to find a job as well as go to school," Ulquiorra continued.

"What? Job too? That's just great. Why don't we just paint the house while we're at it?" Grimmjaw growled.

"Well I have been thinking about the color of house and…" Ulquiorra was interrupted by the other espada.

"No fucking way! I was being sarcastic. I am not painting this small ugly fucking one bed house."

"We still need to shop. Perhaps we can find a job when we're out."

"Move to the human world, live together, share one fucking bed, go to school and get a job, this is not what I signed up for," Grimmjaw complained.

"Actually you did not sign up for anything. Aizen-sama did not give you a choice," Ulquiorra smiled.

After asking who knows how many people for directions, a whole lot of arguing and almost got round over a 100 times by cars. They finally got to the mall. They went their separate ways to get it all over with quicker.

Grimmjaw felt like he had been walking for hours and this was not even interesting. When he could at last sit down he swore this was the last time he'd go to the mall, when he looked up he saw it. The dildo he had stolen from Orihime, or at least a gigantic poster of it. He looked a little further up. The stores name was: adult toys. Grimmjaw stood up and walked slowly in the store.

The store was not big, but had a lot of stuff in it. He had no idea of what most of it was or how to use it. Then a male walked towards him.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asked, smiling.

"Eh I was sort of wondering…" Grimmjaw said as he looked around the store.

"If we have something to spice up your sex life with your woman? Of course we have!" the man smiled. And walked towards some costumes. "Would you want her to dress up like a maid? Or an nurse, stripper perhaps, we even have gorilla costumes." The man said smiling.

"Gorilla?" Grimmjaw looked at it. It was definitely out of place.

"Well, some customers like to dress up like animals, are you and yours into that? We have more animals in the back."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Grimmjaw said.

"Oh, you want to do some alone work?" the man winked.

"Alone work? No way! If I have to work I will drag Ulquiorra with me. There's no way I will do all the work myself," Grimmjaw said loudly. He had no idea what kind of work the man was talking about, but he wasn't doing it alone.

"Ahhh I see… you swing that way," the man cooed.

"Swing?" Grimmjaw asked. What the hell was that weirdo talking about now?

"I have something for males too. Do Ulquiorra like to dress up? I can recommend some things in the back. The two of us are more alike then I thought."

"Grimmjaw?" He heard someone say behind him. He turned his head and saw Ulquiorra standing there, carrying a mountain of bags.

"Ah, you must be Ulquiorra," the man smiled. "I was just going to get something for you guys."

"No need," Ulquiorra said bluntly. "We are leaving now." As they walked out of the mall Ulquiorra told that he had gotten a job in a food store. They decided that they had gotten all they needed and went home… wherever that was now.

It took them a few detours, but they finally reached home. "You need to get a job too," Ulquiorra reminded him of.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he turned on the TV. They sat there together a while before Grimmjaw turned around and asked, "The man at mall said that I swing that way. What did he mean by that?"

Ulquiorra looked at him. "What?" he asked.

Then Grimmjaw told everything that had happened when he was at the mall, and Ulquiorra did for some reason smile when he was done. It must have been the first time the lower espada had seen him smile.

"It seems like you need a lesson in that department," Ulquiorra said as he stood up and walked to the bedroom.

"Can't we do it here?" he asked.

"Eh no. It's best in the bedroom. Besides, Ichigo is watching us through his window again," he explain and disappeared into the bedroom.

Grimmjaw looked out the window to confirm that the redhead was watching them. "Doesn't that boy have anything better to do?" he mumbled as he followed the other male.

Ichigo sat in his window and watched Grimmjaw disappear into the bedroom as well. "Something is wrong, I bet they have something important there. Something that is going to destroy the town, or perhaps it's a portal that leads to their home," he said.

Korn didn't care about what Ichigo had to say and was more interested in what Rukia was doing. He laid down on the floor and read magazines like her.

"It's not your job to watch over them. You heard the old guy. We can't do anything before we know more," Rukia said.

"I can't just sit here Rukia!" Ichigo complained. "Something is going on and I know it."

"Relax, you heard Rukia. It's not our job," Korn said.

"How can I relax with them as my neighbors?" Ichigo asked, but they ignore him so he kept looking out the window and taking notes in his book. He had written how long they had slept, what they had eaten and so on.

Inside the bedroom Grimmjaw closed the door, as he walked to the bed. "Undress yourself," Ulquiorra said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Want to learn or not?" Ulquiorra smiled.

Grimmjaw was in a dilemma. He really wanted to know, but get naked in front of Ulquiorra who was still fully dressed.

"Now, or I will never tell you," Ulquiorra said, not leaving the lower espada time to think.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled as he got undressed. After taking of his clothes he stood there butt naked while Ulquiorra admire him.

"Get on the bed, and lay on your back." Grimmjaw looked at him strangely. Was he going to sleep now? He slowly walked to the bed and laid down. "Good. Now spread your legs," he said, Grimmjaw had seen a show where a woman did that, but then a baby came out. He started to get worried.

Ulquiorra turned around and walked to the dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. "Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" he asked, but did not get any answer.

He picked up a baby blue dildo, closed the drawer and walked towards Grimmjaw again. As he stopped in front of Grimmjaw he puts the dildo in front of the naked espada. "Suck on it. It's for your own good," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjaw looked at the dildo before the other espada pushed it into his mouth before starting to move it around. "You should lick it. Make it more wet," he suggested.

Grimmjaw licked it up and down, sometimes putting it inside his mouth again to get more saliva on it. Ulquiorra got a little horny himself when he saw how good the other one was.

"Enough," he said and pulled it away. He sat down in between Grimmjaw's legs. "This is going to hurt," he said and he was about to put it inside Grimmjaw when he saw the little hole. He decided to prepare him before putting it in. He licked his own fingers.

Grimmjaw sat up to watch. "It is best If you lie down," Ulquiorra said, looking him in the eyes. He slowly lent backwards and lied there. He was now sure that it was not coming any baby out of him. He felt Ulquiorra put one finger inside of him. It stung a little, then after moving a little up and down, a second finger came. This time it hurt somewhat more. As the first finger, the two moved a little up and down. "Are you alright?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah," Grimmjaw mumbled.

"Tell me when it feels good," he said and explored Grimmjaw's hole to find the prostate. He moved around until he saw Grimmjaw taking a short breath and eyes that became wide open. He knew that he had found it.

He pulled his fingers out and repeated it with the dildo. This time Grimmjaw screamed. It hurt a lot more. "Fuck," he growled.

Ulquiorra placed it where his prostate was then just stay there until Grimmjaw was more relaxed. He crawled over him and looked him in the eyes. The naked espada looked at him standing over himself before he got a soft kiss on his mouth.

He was in shook, the pain in his as, and the placer Ulquiorra gave him by kissing him. He was skilled and made him forget about the pain for a little, or at least push it to the back of his mind. As Ulquiorra broke the kiss Grimmjaw moaned, then opened his eyes, wondering why he had stopped.

Ulquiorra pressed the button on the dildo and it started vibrating inside of him. Grimmjaw gasped as he grabbed the espada's shirt and held it tightly.

"Damn," he said and started to breathe more heavily.

"Does is feel good?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah," Grimmjaw replied and threw his head back and closed his eyes. Ulquiorra bent forwards and planted another kiss on him, but just a short one this time. When they broke apart again, Grimmjaw opened his eyes leaned towards the other for more.

But Ulquiorra sat down on the end of the bed, making Grimmjaw crawl further until he sat down on Ulquiorra's lap with his legs spread apart. There they kissed hard, deep until Grimmjaw broke it to breathe. He rested his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder and moaned into his ear.

The espada started to suck on Grimmjaw's shoulders leaving a hickey. He grabbed the moaning espada's neck hair and moved him from his ear and some centimeters away from his face. Then they kissed, this time it was a little more sloppy. Grimmjaw could not concentrate on anything else than the pleasure the dildo gave him. They were kissing so passionately and would only part to hurriedly catch their breaths.

Ulquiorra grabbed the naked espada's length and started to stroke it. "Ulquiorra," he whispered.

"I know." He started to pump him. Grimmjaw leaned on his shoulders again, starting to bite his ear.

Grimmjaw couldn't take it much longer. Not that Ulquiorra was that happy. He was in a way a little jealous of Grimmjaw. He was about to come, but he himself had to watch and not get any. He wanted to fuck Grimmjaw right there and then. It didn't help how the espada breathed hot air in his ear while biting.

Not long after that Grimmjaw finally screamed as he released in Ulquiorra's hand, messing up his clothes.

"Ah, take it out!" Grimmjaw moaned.

"I don't think you want to return this right away," Ulquiorra said as he pulled the dildo out of him and turned it off.

Grimmjaw did not answer. He was just happy to relax on the other's shoulders. He was definitely going to keep it.

**And here I will end this chapter. Don't worry, the dildo it not going anywhere mohahaha… hmmm I must say that I am pleased… I got some great ideas, but if you have any, tell me :P **

**I am soooooooo sorry I uplouded the first chapter again x.x my bad **

**Hmm I must thank a really good friend… that I should thank every time, but I guess I am thinking that she knows how grateful I am… for everything. **

**So here it is: thank you so much **_**Spklvr**_**!**** What would I do without you? Suck I guess… lol. Check out her Invader Zim fics… if you dare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A one chapter story that is not really one chapter **

**chapter three.**

**Don't hump the carrot!**

The bell rang and the class had settled down as the teacher walked in the room.

"Hello everybody," she said smiling as she turned around and started to write on the board. She looked boring. The class was boring. That was at least how Grimmjaw felt about it. Ichigo on the other hand was too busy looking at the espada's to care about what the teacher said. They were on to something. They had to be. First neighbours and then classmates. They were trying to infiltrate his life, he just knew it.

"And the last team: Ichigo and Grimmjaw," the teacher said smiling.

That sentence made Ichigo fall out of his thoughts as he looked up at the teacher. Had she just said what he thought she said? He leaned over to Orihime. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"You just got Grimmjaw as your partner," she said, sounding disappointed and concerned.

"On what?" he asked, even more desperate.

"As partner on the project she is handing out now." He looked at paper the teacher gave him. He read it as he heard Orihime mumble, "I got Ulquiorra as a partner."

*-*-*-*-*-*

"This is great. Now you can study Ichigo. Too bad I got Orihime. I already know enough about her," Ulquiorra said as they walked home.

"I don't want to do this shit," Grimmjaw said as he looked up at the sky.

"You must! It is a great chance to get inside of Ichigo, find out what makes him tick."

"Fine… hey, where are you going?" he asked Ulquiorra as he walked away from him.

"I have to go to work. Try to get one yourself," Ulquiorra said as he walked away.

*-*-*-*-*

Grimmjaw dropped his bag in the hallway as he got home and went to the fridge. There was not much, some carrots, some potatoes, milk… they definitely needed to by some more food.

"There is nothing good to eat here," he mumbled, then he took the carrots out of the fridge and walked towards the couch. He turned on the TV as he ate the carrots, feeling like a bunny. Unfortunately there was nothing worth seeing on TV and as he stood there with the last carrot in his hand, he looked at it.

He slowly pulled his pants down and hesitated a little before putting the carrot inside his mouth. Was this a good idea? He took it out and liked it. He slowly took the other hand and reached for his length. After licking and sucking it like a lolly pop he slowly put it down. He circled it around his entrance, teasing himself a bit before he softly started to push it inside. It was a bit cold, but he pressed it inside anyway. It felt a little different from the dildo. Rougher.

As he slowly pulled it in and out, he wondered why it felt so different. He tried to move it around a little. Out of the blue he hit his spot and gasped, he grabs the couch with his other hand as he hit it again. He sped up and he hit the same spot over and over again, the pleasure ran through his body. It didn't take long before the room is filled with his moans and heavy breaths. He grabbed his length and started to pull it. Some pre-come came out and he kept pulling it. It didn't take long before he came in the couch. He breathed heavily as the pleasure slowly let go of him. After a while he stood up and cleaned up.

As he was about to throw the carrot in the trash can he stopped. What if Ulquiorra found it? He had to make a quick decision. What to do, what to do… He looked out the window and it hit him. He walked outside to the trash can. There he opened the neighbours' and dropped it there. As he had just closed the can, he heard somebody yell.

"Hey Grimmjaw, can you come here?" Isshin asked.

Grimmjaw wondered if he had seen it, but as he walked inside he found out that he had not seen anything at all, he just needed some help with some wall piper, the moron had disaided (even do the family said he wasn't aloud to do it) that the wall piper hade to be changed. And of course, he had already gone over his head. Grimmjaw helped him, and like that he got a job as a handy man there.

"You know, your like family now!" he said smiling over the work they had done.

Grimmjaw did not know what to say. He did not even know why he helped him, but apparently it did not take much before he was considered family. Anyway, this would hopefully shut Ulquiorra up.

"I think of you as a son," he said, almost crying and was clearly emotional. "Ichigo have been gone so much these days, and he does not tell my anything. So here," he said and gave him the key to the house. "Now you can come and go as you like. Just help yourself to what you want." Now he was crying, then suddenly he ran to the poster of his dead wife and cried while hugging her. "We have now got another son, and he know how to work. He even likes meeeeee!!"

Grimmjaw decided that it was time to go. As he reached his door step he looked back and saw his now adopted father opened his trash can to throw some bags, when he notes the carrot.

"Uah, ICHIGO! What gross habits have you got now?" he said, sounding surprised and desperate as he sighed and took the carrot inside the house, leaving the trash bags on the street.

******

Ulquiorra had just gotten his green uniform on, it stood "I work at Super Groceries, ask me!" on it, when the boss walked towards him. A round short man that tried to grow a moustache.

"You may start with the toilet paper. All that over there needs to go to the shelves over there," the man said as he pointed his fat fingers to the other side of the store.

Ulquiorra nodded and started carrying the toilet paper away, then he bumped in to somebody. It was Ichigo of all people, and he was also wearing the stupid "I work at Kiwi, ask me!" shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Ichigo yelled as he looked at Ulquiorra. "Are you guys stalking me?"

The boss walked towards them again. "Something wrong Ichini?" the boss asked.

"It's Ichigo! And yes something is wrong, what is he doing here?" the red head desperately asked.

"He works here. I hired him yesterday," the boss said and decided that the problem was solved. "Ichini, there is a lot of soup cans that should be out in the store and not back here." Then he walked away, leaving them.

"I know you are up to something Ulquiorra, I just know it! You are at my school, my neighbourhood, and now my job. I don't care what it is you want, I am going to stop you." Ichigo said, turning his back to his enemy.

Later that day, while Ulquiorra was still putting toilet paper on the shelves, an old lady walked towards him.

"Excuse me Mr. but is this toilet paper soft and does it have perfume in it? You se my bottom itches when there is perfume in it and then my husband gets annoyed by my complaining."

The old lady continued to talk, but it seemed like she in the end had forgotten her question. Ichigo on the other hand looked at him all the time, as if he held an knife to the old woman. What a nice day.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Later as Grimmjaw happened to open his window he saw Ulquiorra on his way home. He looked mad. Ichigo walked back to him. Then he saw Ichigo's father come out.

"Mr. Isshin, you forgot your trash!" an old neighbour said.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I was so distracted by the carrot covered with pooh that I found in my thrash can. You know my son is in an experimental place in his life right now," he yelled loudly back.

The old woman looked a little shocked, but not as much at Ichigo's red face.

Ulquiorra walked inn the door, and Grimmjaw turned around.

"I got a job," Grimmjaw said proudly.

"Great, Mine is filled with morons, but it turns out Ichigo works there too so I have a chance to analyse him a bit," Ulquiorra said as he walked to the fridge.

"Good for you," Grimmjaw mumbled and walked to the bedroom to sleep.

Outside you could hear Ichigo yell at his father and the father calming his son down by assuring him that is was probably normal to stick certain things inside a certain place at his age. Meanwhile Ulquiorra opened the fridge and wondered where all the carrots were.

**A another chapter down.**** I tried to be a little funny… I don't know if I'm any good at it. Please tell me if I am!! I am sorry if the sex scene is not so good. In the beginning I wasn't in the mood. I know, it surprised me too!! I was sitting in the teachers lounge at school when I wrote that part, (our class room was busy, so we had to be there) and then suddenly a ****HOT**** young teacher (my gymnastic teacher) comes in, and suddenly I got a little inspired x) but maybe I got a little distracted by him as well… okay, now I'm just babbling… **

**Happy New Year ****everybody *3* I gave you this chapter as a "gift" now it is your turn, leave me a comment! ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A one story chapter that's not really one chapter **

chapter 4 **the damage that cud happen in one hour.**

"Beep beep beep beep beep"

Ulquiorra woke up as the damned alarm clock started to buzz. Grimmjaw had his arm around him as usual. That damned sexy espada was really a hugger when he was asleep, even though he started the night with the back to Ulquiorra.

"Hey, time to get up!" he mumbled to Grimmjaw, not that his voice alone could wake him.

As Ulquiorra tried to get up he pushed Grimmjaw away, who had his arms around Ulquiorra's wised and booth of his feet around the fourth espada's left foot.

"Do we have to do this every damned day?" Ulquiorra asked in frustration over the grip the other espada had on him. When he finally got free, Grimmjaw had fallen out of the bed and down on the floor, not that that woke him up either. He just grabbed the bed covers and put them over him again.

It didn't matter much. It was Saturday anyway. Ulquiorra walked to the bathroom and as he was about to walk in the shower, he looked down and saw Grimmjaw's underwear. And across the floor, lied the rest of the clothes. As his eyes went back to the shower he noticed something weird on his left shoulder. He looked back at the mirror. No it could not be… could it? Yes, it was a hickey. A big one too.

"Grimmjaw!" he shouted, angry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Grimmjaw got slowly out of the bed and into the living-room. Ulquiorra was not speaking to him for some reason. Not that Grimmjaw was a "let's talk before eating," kind of person. He made his cereal and sat down on the couch with Ulquiorra. While they were watching TV Ulquiorra suddenly spoke.

"You made a hickey on me," he said while looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he put a new spoonful in his mouth.

"And your clothes are on the floor again," Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Mm, I will take care of them later."

They did not speak for several minutes, suddenly Grimmjaw put his cereal down.

"Hey," He mumbled.

"What?"

"Can… you do it to me again?" Grimmjaw looked into the air, not daring to look directly at the other man.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, even though he knew where Grimmjaw was going with it.

"You know I don't like to beg."

"Well, I am not in the mood."

Grimmjaw looked at him, then he sat down on Ulquiorra's lap with his legs on each side.

"Come on," Grimmjaw said with a soft voice, then he kissed the hickey.

"I think my shoulder has had enough."

"I was dreaming about you," he continued in the soft voice.

"Really? Do tell"

"No, but I can show you," he said and licked behind the ear.

That made Ulquiorra smile a little. Grimmjaw was just sitting in boxers. It was the only thing he usually would be wearing in the morning. The sexy espada slowly pulled the sweater over Ulquiorra's head, then he kissed Ulquiorra softly on his lips. They were barely touching. He moved back, leaving the other male wanting more.

Ulquiorra stood up while holding Grimmjaw up. He smashed in the wall, where they began to kiss passionately. They slid across the wall on their way to the bedroom. Both there tongues battled for dominance. They fell in the bed, still kissing. Ulquiorra suddenly stopped, he looked down on the other espada.

"Let's slow down," he said and gave Grimmjaw a soft, gentle kiss, then he slowly slid further down. He kissed his neck, chest, belly button, and the line where the boxer were. Then he slowly pushed them down. Grimmjaw was already a little stiff, he smiled as he gave the head a soft kiss. Then he put on a metal ring on it.

"What is that?" Grimmjaw asked.

"A cock ring," he answered.

"What does it do?"

"You will find out later."

Ulquiorra started to softly suck on the man's length. He rolled his tongue around it as he worked it and Grimmjaw moaned. The fourth espada admired the beautiful body that moved slowly in the pleasure given by the fourth espada. The sight was truly wonderful. He kept on sucking a little harder as he heard the lower espada starting to take deeper breaths.

Grimmjaw gripped the mattress as he was near climax. The other espada sure knew what he was doing. Grimmjaw had his eyes closed. He felt the release was close now, only seconds away.

"Aahh!" Grimmjaw's eyes opened as he realized that he was not going to get a release.

"Ulquiorra!" he said. The pressure was still there, not letting go.

"I know," he said and got up. He walked to the dresser where he got the dildo up again.

"I need to release," Grimmjaw said, sounding a little desperate. It was kind of cute.

"You think that now, later you really are going to be begging me," he said and walked back to the bed with a new smile on his face. Grimmjaw had never seen it before.

The fourth espada mumbled a binding spell and Grimmjaw's arms went behind his back. Ulquiorra sat down at the end of the bed between the legs. He smiled and leaned forward.

"Suck on it," he ordered.

"Ulquiorra…I" he started.

"Do that and I will take the ring off sooner," he promised.

Grimmjaw looked at him, not that he had any choice. He opened his mouth and Ulquiorra put the dildo inside. He sucked it like a lollypop, after a minute or so Ulquiorra takes it out. He could just put it inside, but decided to have a little fun first. He stroked the dildo up and down before pressing the dildo's tip on his skin and slowly dragged it down to the entrance. He circled it, to really tease Grimmjaw before he slowly put it inside. He was lucky, it had hit the spot perfectly. He turns it on and it buzzes right on the spot.

Grimmjaw scream in pleasure as it keeps going and going and going, it were just building up the pressure in his balls and length.

"Please, oh please make it stop… Aahh Ulquiorra!" he begged.

Ulquiorra just smiled and started licking the length. Grimmjaw started to sound like a whore, but in more of a sexy way.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck," Grimmjaw mumbled.

Grimmjaw begged Ulquiorra if he could kiss him instead. It was torture having him lick the length right now, teasing the realize that cud never come. The higher espada moved up to his mouth and planted a soft kiss, that went deeper. It was sometimes interrupted by Grimmjaw's need for air.

"Take me," Grimmjaw begged him.

He hoped that if he did that that he could finally come. The dildo gave him many electric shock of pleasure, but now he just wanted it to stop.

"Please!" he panted. "Oh, please, take me Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra smiled. "Fine, since you begged so sweetly."

He took the dildo out and turned it off before he put it down on the floor. It did not take long before it was replaced with his own stiff length. He started to move it up and down, slow in the beginning and then faster, hitting Grimmjaw's spot almost every time.

Grimmjaw screamed in pleasure as he also repeatedly yelled the fourth espada's name. Ulquiorra gave Grimmjaw a hickey on the shoulder as they went on. Grimmjaw on the other hand had his head thrown backwards deep in the pillow. It was something totally different to have a real one inside rather than the dildo. Ulquiorra's was much warmer and softer. Ulquiorra broke the binding spell and the sexed espada immediately took his hands over the others shoulders.

"Please let me come," he begged with the sweetest sound he could make.

Ulquiorra licked the espada's neck. They breathed heavy air on each other as the fourth espada was close to come. He started moving faster, he moaned in Grimmjaw's ear as he sped up until he soon came inside of Grimmjaw. He collapsed for a moment on the sheets.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjaw begged.

"Yeah, yeah." Ulquiorra took the dildo up from the floor and put it inside Grimmjaw again and put the binding spell on again.

"No, nono… Ah," Grimmjaw moaned as Ulquiorra turned the dildo on again.

"Ulquiorra!" he begged, screaming.

"You want me to remove this?" he whispered as he slowly moved the cock ring from left to right, teasing Grimmjaw.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Grimmjaw answered, spitting the words out in gasps.

"Oh, come…on, I can't… handle your…h-hand job, t-the dildo, t-then you c-coming inside m-me! Then dildo a-again…aaah…"

Grimmjaw's body shook. His sweaty body trembling for release. He looked so damn sexy, so perfect, the sweat dripping from his body sparkled from the light that the window gave.

"Ulquiorra!... AAah"

"Fine," Ulquiorra answered softly in his ear, turned off the dildo and removed it before he slowly touched the cock ring. He moved it from side to side before slowly letting it slide off. He looked at the sixth espada. He then removed the binding spell again. Grimmjaw reached for his own length and started pulling is himself quickly.

"AAAhh…mmmmm," and then he screamed in pleasure. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah, ah!" as he finally got to get a release, it came all over his own stomach.

He was so sexy to watch. A perfect version.

"You are perfect!" Ulquiorra said in a low voice.

"What… did you say?" Grimmjaw asked. He was too busy breathing to listen to Ulquiorra's words.

"**Nothing," he answered. Now the voice was a pleasure for the ears as well.**

_knock, knock _

Ulquiorra was the only one hearing the knock on the door. He stood up and grabbed some pants. As he opened the door he saw Isshin. He could not help but remember their first meeting.

"How may I help you?" he said as politely as he could, even though he probably sounded a little annoyed.

"Well, I got a new project going on and I need Grimmjaw!"

"I'll make sure to send him over…"

"Great! I won't take too long. We have to start before my family gets home from their football game they don't really want me to start with something new right now."

"But still you are doing it?"

"Yes, If I have started then it's too late to stop me!" he answered, smiling.

"I will send him over soon," Ulquiorra said as he closed the door, not caring if he was being polite or not.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ichigo felt that something was wrong every time his father had done something nice, like give them tickets to a game or something similar. They had always come home to a mess, like the time his father had gotten the crazy idea that he needed to fix the stairs. Utter disaster. Or the time when his father had tried to get a little more speed on the water in the shower… goodbye hot water for three days.

The only reason he went out of the house now was because of his little sisters that wanted to go to the game, and he had to watch over them of course. But seriously, how much damage could he do in one hour?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Grimmjaw knocked on the neighbors door that was already half open as he walked inside.

"Come on! Hurry, we have already lost 10 minutes because of you!" Isshin said. He was holding a axin his hand.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Nothing. This is yours! I'll take the hammer," he said and threw the ax towards him. Grimmjaw barely was able to catch the right end of it. "We are going to remove the wall between my bed room and Ichigo's."

"Why?"

Isshin was already on his way to the bedrooms, Grimmjaw followed him.

"Because, yesterday I watched a program about fire, and there was a possibility that it could start inside the walls if you did not have a special tube around the wires inside the wall!"

"How big are the risk?" he asked as he put the ekes on the bedroom floor.

"00.009%"

"What! We are tearing a wall apart because of a thing that is never going to happen?"

"That is precisely what Ichigo would have said. Which is why we take his walls out first!"

"What a complete waste of time," Grimmjaw mumbled, so quietly that nobody heard it.

"Just so you know, it's not one wall, it is every wall in this house, but we will only take one at the time, otherwise the house will collapse!" he said and was ready to take the first blow at the wall.

"Hey, wait a minute," Grimmjaw said thoughtfully.

"What?" Isshin asked as he lowered the hammer again.

"I saw the commercial too!"

"And?"

"And it was a commercial!!!! Not a program! They just wanted to sell the stupid tubes!"

"But the percentage are correct!"

"That is just because nobody can prove otherwise!"

"Which means it's probably right, and I don't want fire in my home! So let's get back to work. I am a careful man. It was a documentary if my kids ask."

"Is that why you left the toilet paper on the stow… which is on, by the way?"

"BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP" the smoke detector was yelling like crazy, and Isshin ran down yelling; "Start on the walls, I will put that out!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra was bored, switching through the channels on the TV. He suddenly heard the fire alarm from the neighbors so he walked to the window to have a look. There he saw Isshin in the kitchen where he tried to put the fire out with a bathroom towel, which caught on fire too. Over him was Grimmjaw cutting something up with an axe. Pieces of the wall flew through the air. Downstairs, Isshin had finally gotten the fire extinguisher.

Ulquiorra shook his head as he walked back to the couch. He got his laptop and began writing down that day's report to Aizen.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"There," Isshin said relieved. "Good, you are almost done," he said with a smile.

"Yes, but I think I cut the wire that gives electricity on this floor."

"What makes you think so?" he asked curiously.

"The light went of in the hallway when it was cut."

Isshin tried to turn the light on in the room but it did not work. "Hey would you look at that," he said, clearly not caring.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. This has happened a lot of times with me!" he said and gave Grimmjaw a pat on the shoulder. "Nothing to feel bad about at all."

Isshin was kind of cool, in a weird way. Not that the espada would admit that to him.

"So let's take the other wall, now we don't have anything to worry about at all. After all, what other damages can we do now?" Isshin said with a smile and walked inside Ichigo's room to take out the last wall.

"Well come on! We only got 25 minutes left!" Isshin waved him over to him.

15 minuets later.

Ichigo had the feeling that something was wrong the entire game, and decided to come home sooner. He had left the sisters alone. He would get back as soon as he had eased his mind a little. As he walked inside he heard noises from upstairs. As he walked up his first thoughts were that it was dark. He tried to turn on the light, but the switch did not work.

"Dad?" he asked. He was wondering if he needed to fight like a shigimami, but then he heard his father's voice.

"Ichigo? We are here, in your room!"

We? Who is we? And what the hell were they doing in his room? He walked quietly to his own room and the sight that met him took his breath away, literally.

"Hey son! You're early!" Isshin said. Grimmjaw on the other hand seemed to be the only one to understand how Ichigo must have felt. The poor boy did not move an inch.

There were no walls left in his room, just the door. People could from outside! And his father's room's walls were gone as well.

**Finely done, this is my longest chapter in this story… **

**I know what you are thinking, did Ulquiorra walk around with a cock ring in his pocket? Hmm yes I think so xD **

**tnx sooo much for faves ;) you guys rock! What is your fav, part so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A one chapter story that's not really one chapter.**

**A/N: thx so much for the fav, alerts and COMMENTS!!!!! (love the last one lol) Every time you comment, fav or put it on alert on my story my heart jumps ^^ I am soo sorry I don't always answer… I forget who I have answered and who I have not… but I will answer and thank everybody from now on! :D:D:D:D:D **

**Chapter five: You're such a baby!**

Monday morning… the most hated day ever.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ulquiorra yelled. ".NOW!"

How the fourth espada could get up so early and already be fully dressed at 7 am was a mystery to Grimmjaw.

"GRIMMJOW! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I PULL YOU OUT OF THE BED!"

_Not happening_, Grimmjow thought.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE." Grimmjow took a steady hold of the bed post. "TWO, ONE…." He felt the other espada gripping his ankles and pull. Of course they could do this all day, Ulquiorra pulling Grimmjow's legs and Grimmjow holding on to the bed post, but the bed had other plans. The bed poll broke in half sending the sleepy espada in the bedroom wall.

*-*-*-*

Later as they walked out the door, they saw Ichigo climbing out of his closet… Poor kid had his walls thorn away, so there was only one place to change for him now. As Ulquiorra locked the door MR. Kurosaki walked by in the hallway.

"HEY GRIMMJOW!" he yelled and waved, "LET'S DO THE BATHROOM TODAY!" he yelled and gave Grimmjow two thumbs up.

"WHAT ABOUT MY ROOM?" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"What about it son? It is already half done!" he said smiling.

Grimmjow ignored them and started walking to school.

*-*-*-*

They had walked five minutes before Ulquiorra finally spoke again. "We need new bed post again…"

"You know… we could get half price soon… we are the ones who buy the most of them…"Grimmjow joked. Ulquiorra gave him a harsh look. "Okay, okay. Not in the mood for a joke…" he mumbled.

The bell rang and they all sat down. The teacher was greeting them and began speaking about the project they were going to work on.

"As you remember you got assigned a partner on Friday. Can you all go to your partners?"

The class room started to move, two and two desks were pulled together. "Good, good" she said smiling as everybody got there partner. Grimmjow and Ichigo unwillingly pulled their desks together. Neither of them remembered what the project was about, just that they did not like the partner they had gotten.

Ichigo could not believe he had to work with Grimmjow. He had not been thinking about the school project since the espada started working with his father… What was the project about again?

"Here you go," the teacher said as she put the baby doll on their desk. They both looked at the thing on their desk as if it was an alien. Grimmjow even poked it.

"All right," the teacher said as she had given them all baby dolls. "This baby you all got is supposed to be a real baby. It cries, sleeps, speak and gets hungry, and you have to treat it as if it is real. We will give you food and diapers. Remember it records everything that happens to it and it learns to speak. So be careful about what you say and do! Good luck!"

"Teacher! Why am I with a boy?" Ichigo asked.

"There are not enough girls."

Grimmjow looked down at the little shit, as he wanted to call it. It was a girl, long brown hear with curls, and light pink cheeks. The teacher pressed a button on a remote and the devil babies came to life. The baby's eyes opened, light brown like her hair.

"Hi, I am Belle," she said at the same time with the other dolls. Every doll had its own name and voice. Orihime and Ulquiorra's baby had long black hair and green eyes, her name Esmeralda.

Orihime seemed to be the only one who noticed that all the dolls' names was from Disney movies.

"Hey," one of the girls in class said. "Orihime, are you sure yours not real? It looks like Ulquiorra and you! Aw, your baby would be so cute!"

Orihime blushed and looked down.

*-*-*-*

"Mommy I am hungry!" the baby complained for the forth time to Grimmjow.

"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled back. Not that yelling worked, it just started crying.

"I'm telling you not to yell at the baby!" Ulquiorra said. The forth espada didn't have any problems with his.

"Easy for you to say, yours only sleeps all day!" Grimmjow mumbled angrily.

"Stupid shit hole of a worthless donkey,**"**the sixth espada mumbled angrily as he couldn't figure out what the baby wanted, he had tried everything. Feeding it, changing diapers, and tried to get it to sleep. There was only so much he could stand.

"GRIMMJOW DON'T!" Ulquiorra yelled at him as the espada almost threw it in the wall.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?"

"I don't, but Ichigo might. It's his grades after all… why don't you take it over to him? Weren't you supposed to work with his father today anyway?"

"Ugh, fine… hey how come I never see you going to work?"

"I am at work when you are working." Ulquiorra informed. Although he did want to change jobs… the old lady kept returning the used toilet paper.

"Oh…" Grimmjow mumbled. He got up and walked over to the neighbors, leaving Ulquiorra who desperately looked in the news paper for another job.

*-*-*

As Grimmjow walked to the neighbors, he saw Ichigo flying out of his room in his shinigami form.

"HEY" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo looked down, clearly annoyed.

"What? I am busy."

"Here's the devil, your turn!"

"I'll take it later. I have to go."

"Fine," he said, uncaring, and threw the baby in the garbage can.

"HEY MORON YOU CAN'T THROW THAT IN THERE!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who cares?"

"The teacher cares! I need the good grade!!!"

"So?"

"SO??? GET THAT KID OUT OF THERE!"

"Do it yourself." Grimmjow answered and walked inside the house.

Ichigo was about to go and pick it up when Rukia yelled at him. "GET THAT LATER! IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GOING ANYWHERE." She said and ran. Ichigo agreed. What could possibly happened in a few minutes?

"There you are," Mr. K smiled.

As they walked upstairs, mr. K told all about his plans for the house after they were done with the walls. The roof needed work, the windows, the floor and even the garden. Apparently he wanted a swimming pool with fish in it, and a fountain.

"But what about Ichigo's room? Couldn't we at least give him his walls back up before tearing any more down?" Grimmjow asked. Okay, so it wasn't that he didn't hate Ichigo…that bad… but the kid did deserve a little privacy.

"Um, I am not sure how to put the walls back up again…" Mr. K admitted.

The espada eyed the man. Was there a more stupid man on this earth? Well maybe stupid wasn't the word for him, irresponsible, impulsive, and so on.

They sat down and read each their "How to get up walls for dummies" book, and after that they wet and bought the material they needed. As they walked the wooed inside the door they heard a screaming sound.

"I AM HUNGRY" followed by crying.

"What is that?" Mr. K asked.

"The baby doll we were suppose to take care of," Grimmjow explained, indifferently.

"Why is it in the trash can?" Mr. K. asked, surprised.

"Well, it's Ichigo's turn," he mumbled as he walked through the front door.

"WHAT! My son a useless father!"

"Wonder where he got that from," Grimmjow mumbled even lower.

*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra was walking to work. He had already delivered the baby to Orihime who was way too happy to see it. What was it about women and babies? He walked inside the store, the boss was yelling about where Ichigo was.

"HEY, ULQUIORRA!" he yelled, Ulquiorra sighed and walked to the boss.

"What is it?" he said calmly.

"You know Ichigo, where is he?" he asked.

"I have no idea where he is and he is not my responsibility."

The boss turned around and growled something about wanting to break the boy's neck for being late again. Ichigo was busy with hallows who had appeared a lot today, but that was not the espada's concern. He walked to the changing room and put his ugly uniform on. As he walked out in the store again he saw the old lady. He quickly hid behind the shelves. There was no way he was going to speak to her.

*-*-*

"Why were there so many hollows?" Ichigo growled.

"I don't know," Rukia admitted.

They were walking back home, but as they came, they saw the garbage people. They threw the trash inside the big truck. Ichigo did not give it much thought before he heard: "Mommy, I am hungry!"

That familiar voice, there was something about it. Then he saw Grimmjow in his room, who was staring at the truck with wide eyes. Then it hit him like a hammer on a nail.

"THE DOLL!" Ichigo yelled as the truck drove away. He panicked and ran after it with Rukia following.

*-*-*

Unfortunately for Ulquiorra, the old woman would not give up the hunt for him. He was, as she said, the only one who would listen to her. He had done such a good job avoiding her, and now he was wondering what went wrong. The old Woman had pulled her pants down and showed Ulquiorra a very, very old ass.

"Do you see it? Do you? The red spots!" she said. She was not angry, she sounded more like those who were in a debate.

"Yeah I see it, can you please pull your pants up?" he said. There was something about that horrible ass that hurt his eyes. Not to mention the mental scars, but he couldn't look away. It was like a gory train crash, you just had to look at it, no matter how many body parts hung out of the windows.

*-*-*

Ichigo finally came home, tired and hungry, with Rukia following him. "Weren't you supposed to go to work today?" she asked. Ichigo tensed as he imagined the boss' angry face.

"Damn it…" he mumbled.

"I am hungry!" the doll nagged like it had done every other minute since he had rescued it from the trash truck. He still felt embarrassed about how the thrash workers had laughed at him when they finally stopped after who-knows-how-long. And the doll had of course fallen to the bottom of the damn shit. He wondered if he would ever get the smell out of his clothes.

"Ah, your father has given you curtains to shield you from the outside world. Isn't that nice," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked up and screamed as he looked up at the pony-patterned curtains.

**And there chapter five is done. Yeah, so Ichigo is still without walls… but hey, his father tried! (in his special way…) anyway, this story is fun to write :P I'll be sad when it's over. Hope you liked it, remember if you comment I will love you! ;P **

**And by the way, anyone noticed that I have started writing Grimmjow now instead of Grimmjaw?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A one chaper story**

**Yay the 6'th chapter! Again sorry for the hold up, I thought I had uploaded this one O.o Anyway, as I say to the customers at the store when they deliver the movies late, ****better late than never!**** ;)**

**Chapter 6. He went over there for a chicken wing?**

They had gotten the week off because of the baby project, and Grimmjow got the brilliant idea of letting Yuzu take care of it. Who was way too happy to get it. This of course gave both the espadas and Ichigo a lot of free time. Earlier that day, Isshinhad fallen down the stairs, so he had sprained his ankle. Which meant that Ichigo had to fill in for him.

They had just gotten up the walls around Ichigo's room and were now working on destroying the bathroom wall. It was a hot day, 35 degrees and the sun was shining like never before. So they worked with only their shorts.

"Damn," Grimmjow complained as he put the hammer down on the floor. "Yo, girl, is it possible to get some cold drink up here?" he shouted.

"Hey, don't command my family like that," Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Coming!" Yuzu yelled.

"You don't have to bring anything, Grimmjow will get it himself," Ichigo yelled back to her.

"Shut up, baka!" the espada mumbled.

Yuzu came up with some cold lemonade with ice. "Here you go!" she smiled.

Grimmjow grabbed a glass and downed it immediately. It could be Ichigo's imagination, but he wondered if his little sister had a crush on Grimmjow. She always smiled a little extra when he was around. Not that the espada noticed any of that. He returned the glass and thanked her before continuing on the wall.

*-*-*-*

"Ding, dong"

Ulquiorra knew it was Orihime with the doll. He opened the door and looked at her. The doll had gotten a new hair color (pink), makeup (looked like a hooker) and clothes that matched Orihime's.

"Orihime, can you take her today too?" Ulquiorra asked when she tried to give the doll to him.

"Why?"

"Because I am going on a job hunt."

"Oh, well, okay. We will just go to the park then, right sweetie? You are going to get to play with Yuzu's child. Bye Ulquiorra! Say goodbye to daddy!" She took the dolls hand and waved with it.

The espada was unsure what to say or do, so he just closed the door. _What a strange woman._ He just shook his head as he walked to the kitchen table and got the job list. He had spent the morning writing down every open job there was in the newspaper. He had also quit his last job. There was no point working there since Ichigo got fired. At least that's the reason he gave Grimmjow when he had asked why he had quit. Grimmjow didn't need to know about the old lady.

*-*-*-*

"Dad, where are those stupid tubes we are supposed to put around the wires?" Ichigo yelled.

"They are down here. Yuzu, can you give this to you brother? Be careful not to trip in them like daddy did when he walked down!"

"Yes," she answered and walked upstairs. "Here you go," she said and gave her brother the tubes.

"Thank you Yuzu."

"No problem," she smiled and went down again.

They grabbed one tube each and started covering the wires. "I wonder which documentary they mention this in," Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow considered telling him it was only a commercial, but with the risk that Ichigo would refuse to work, and he'd get stuck doing everything, he quickly pushed that idea out of his head.

After a while they walked downstairs to get the materials they needed. "Hey dad, when are we going to paint the rooms again?"

"Well son, when you guys have finished all the rooms upstairs we can do that," he smiled.

They carried some of the wood upstairs. Ichigo went in the front, walking too fast. And a complaining espada in the back. Putting up the walls was easy, and they only spent one hour doing it. They spent most of the time arguing how to get the wood upstairs easiest. After they were finally done they went down for a break.

*-*-*-*

"I am sorry Mr. Ulquiorra. We need adults, not kids here," the store chief said.

"I am a lot older then I look," he tried.

"Laws are laws. You must be 19 to work here, come back in some years," he said and patted Ulquiorra's shoulders. How could this be? He was the third that had said no. He crossed off the store's name on his list and walked out.

_Okay, so seven more to go, _he thought as he started walking down the street.

*-*-*-*

Ichigo and Grimmjow had been to the paint store, they had figured out that they would be done with the walls later today. The work went a lot faster with Ichigo on the team. Mr. K. was so damn slow.

"We are back!" Ichigo shouted as they walked inside the door again. Yuzu was the first to welcome them, and gave Grimmjow his 16'th cup of lemon juice.

Mr. K had fallen asleep long time ago on the couch, and woke up as they walked inside. "Paint…" he said, "Does that mean you guys already finished putting up the walls upstairs?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah dad, we only have the bathroom and one of Yuzu's walls to put up now then we are done," he answered, and put the buckets of paint on the kitchen table.

They both grabbed the same planks and walked up the stairs. This time Grimmjow was in the front, leaving Ichigo in the back complaining about the same things the espada did earlier.

*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra had crossed off every job that had said no. Apparently everyone wanted adults, not students. Ironically he was older than everyone. There was only one job left, he had saved that one for last. He really needed a job, but hoped to find something else before going there. He walked inside a mall, hoping to see some "help wanted" signs.

It was not his lucky day. Not one sign in sight and ended up in front of the store on his list. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed and walked inside.

*-*-*-*

"There you go," Ichigo sighed as they had nailed the last nail into the wall.

"Thank you," Yuzu said and hugged Grimmjow, who seemed a bit surprised. "You're welcome," he said and patted her on the head,

"I will get you some more Lemon juice!" she said and ran downstairs.

"Yo, no offence Ichigo, but if I have to drink any more lemon juice, I think I'll puke."

"She means well,"

"Whatever, let's get started on the bathroom" Grimmjow said as he walked downstairs to get the planks to the bathroom.

*-*-*-*

Okay so he had gotten a job, he should be happy. After all, it was his own fault for quitting before getting a new job, so he shouldn't complain. He looked over the shopping list, there was not much they needed, just the normal stuff. Milk, bread, that stupid cereal Grimmjow always ate in the morning.

He grabbed the stuff he needed and walked towards the register. That's when he saw the old lady shopping for tampons. Out of old habit he hid behind the shelf. The old lady grabbed an unfortunate soul and asked about the tampons. He didn't even work there.

"You see, my husband don't like to pull it out when we are having sex," she explained. "So I need something that don't get stuck there. You see I am an old woman and my vagina is a bit dry…"

The only way out of the store was past the old lady, then Ulquiorra saw a fat woman that was about to walk out. He got behind her and walked past them without being seen. The old lady had started to talk about her husbands penis, and how it was allergic to her tampons, so she needed a new brand.

The fat woman looked strangely at Ulquiorra, but didn't say anything.

*-*-*-*

He walked by the a park on his way home with the food, where he saw Orihime and three dolls and her best friend. He recognized Grimmjow's doll among them, but didn't wonder. He kept walking, still not understanding woman and babies. The so-called bond between them, was it that powerful? So powerful that it appeared even though the baby was a doll? He needed to look into that when he got home.

*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra was finally home with the groceries. He tried to find the key when he heard the window break and saw a long wooden plank going through it. Then there was a lot of yelling, probably Ichigo and Grimmjow.

He sighed and found the key. He unlocked the door and inside he collapsed on the couch where he took a nap that lasted about two hours.

*-*-*-*

"Stop it you two!" Yuzu begged for the tenth time. Her sister did not even bother looking up from the book she read and her father was still in the bathroom. "It's not like any of you meant it. Accidents happen." They wouldn't stop arguing, like she wasn't even there.

Mr. K. finally got out of the bathroom and looked at the window. "Yuzu, what happened?" he asked curiously.

"One of them slipped and fell backwards and the wood hit the window, and now they won't stop arguing about who's fault it is."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry Yuzu, daddy knows what to do!" he said and patted her head. He rolled his chair towards them and joined the arguing. It took about ten more minutes before it was finally over. "Okay, now shake hands and get to work," Mr. K said, happy with the result.

Neither of them wanted to shake hands, but they got back to work.

*-*-*-*

"Damn it," Grimmjow cursed.

Ichigo turned around just in time to get a spray of water in his face. "What the hell?" he shouted as he stood up so that he could see something. The espada had hit a pipe and the water kept running out of it in all directions.

"Here use this" Ichigo gave him a wrench, Grimmjow tried to pull it, but failed. Ichigo got behind him and helped.

"We need to shut the water of!" Grimmjow said loudly to be heard.

"DAD, SHUT THE WATER OFF!" Ichigo shouted, but nobody answered. "Damn it," he cursed and let go of the wrench, "I need to go downstairs and do it myself." And with that he went down.

By the time Ichigo got the water off it had started running down the stairs. "Whoa son, what happened?" his dad asked.

"Just a little accident, it's under control," he reassured him.

"Is Grimmjow-san okay?" Yuzu asked,

"Yeah," he said and walked upstairs again. When he walked inside the bathroom he saw Grimmjow on the floor. The water was high enough to cover Ichigo's feet. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's so nice and cold just lying here," he mumbled.

"Get up! We have work to do!"

"No,"

"What?"

"No fucking way!"

"Bastard" he said and grabbed the espada's neck and forced him up. Halfway up, the older man kicked Ichigo's legs, making min fall down on top of him. Just then, Mr. K walked past the door with his crutches.

"WHOA, ICHIGO!" his father shrieked and his son sat up and looked at him. "I never thought I had to make this clear son, but we do NOT rape the handyman!"

"But, but… WHAT?" Ichigo was about to protest more, but was cut short.

"Thank god you are here Mr. K! I was starting to get scared!" Grimmjow sounded scared. Even if it was so obvious that he faked it. Not that Mr. K sensed that.

"Don't worry Grimmjow! I am here. Ichigo get off!" As Ichigo got off, Grimmjow was grabbed by Mr. K who gave him a big hug. "Don't cry little man, I will hug all the fear out of you! And Ichigo will be punished for this!"

Grimmjow gave Ichigo the biggest grin he had, as the father patted him on the back.

*-*-*-*

They worked on the bathroom all afternoon, with Mr. K sitting on a chair, watching over Ichigo. They had have a lot of talk about sex, how both partners had to want it and so on. His father had began saying his son's name every time they got to close to each other.

"Dad, I didn't try to rape him! He didn't want to…"

"Denial, denial and more denials," Grimmjow said, sounding disappointed. Then he gave Ichigo a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay Ichigo. I forgive you!" he said and hugged him.

"Aw, that's big of you Grimmjow!" His father said and started clapping.

"You bastard," Ichigo whispered in his ear.

"Well, I am sleepy, son. Can I trust you not to rape him while I sleep?"

"For the last time, I…"

"Still denying it... Anyway, here Grimmjow. Take this whistle. If he tries anything, blow it!" he said and threw it to Grimmjow.

"DAD, " Ichigo said, angry, but was cut off again.

"Yeah, thanks."

And with that Mr. K went to his room to sleep. Since there was only the bathroom left, they decided that they would get done with it and worked there until late at night.

*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra woke up suddenly. He'd had a nightmare about Grimmjow and Ichigo. They were having sex in the living room, while he was looking in from outside the windows for some reason. Grimmjow's voice had been shouting Ichigo's name over and over, making Ulquiorra insane with rage.

He looked around, but it didn't seem like anyone was home except him. Where was that damn espada? He still felt sleepy so he walked to the bedroom. Maybe he would get better slept there. Still having that dream shouting inside his head, he buried his head in the pillows, hoping for it to go away.

*-*-*-*

Around 03:00 am.

Ichigo woke up by a strange noise from downstairs. What could it be? A burglar? He walked out of his room quietly, forgetting that he was still only in his underwear. He walked in the hallway that was still out of power, but he could see the lights from downstairs. That had to be the dumbest burglar ever.

As he walked down the stairs he saw the fridge open, and somebody was standing behind the door. He grabbed one of the planks that lied on the floor. As the burglar was turning around with a chicken in one hand and a soda in the other, Ichigo gave him a real swing with the plank, breaking it in two.

"OUCH, GOD DAMN IT," the burglar yelled.

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, who the hell did you think I was? A burglar?"

"Um, well yeah."

"You must be the stupidest man on this planet! Have you EVER seen or heard about a burglar that turns on the lights and get's food out of the fridge, WHILE the family is home?"

"Erm, no. I'm so sorry I… HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! How did you get in here?"

"I have a key… and you guys are missing a window in the back, remember?"

"Oh yeah… who gave you a key?"

"Your father. He told me to make myself at home the first day I worked here."

"Oh…" then he mumbled something Grimmjow didn't hear. The espada sighed and opened the soda can. Ichigo pulled him up and dragged him with him.

"Hey where are we going?" Grimmjow did not get an answer, but got it when he saw the room they normally treated their patients.

"Sit," he said and went over to one of the shelves. He grabbed some equipment and put them on a metal table that he pulled over to Grimmjow.

"I don't n…" Grimmjow began, but was interrupted.

"I know," the redhead began. "This is my way of saying sorry," he added.

Grimmjow had gotten a cut on his forehead. It didn't bleed much, but Ichigo wiped away what little that had come out before cleaning it. Grimmjow growled at the stinging the alcohol caused, and Ichigo mumbled an apology. Then he gave him small butterfly bandits that kept the wound together.

"You're lucky, we don't need to stitch it together."

"Gee thanks. That means a lot coming from a man in his underwear,"

Ichigo felt his face become red. He had totally forgotten about that. "Yeah, well…" Ichigo's mind became blank, not knowing what to say or do.

"I'll go eat that chicken," the espada mumbled as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Why are you still here Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to be done as fast as possible, so that I won't have to work that long with you. Baka."

Ichigo, still feeling a little sorry, looked at the paint buckets. Almost all of them were empty. "You did all that?" he asked.

"Yeah, figured I could paint them now since we are done with the hallway. Only the rooms left now."

"Oh okay…" he said and followed him in the living room.

*-*-*-*

Ulquiorra had trouble sleeping. The bed was too big and empty. He never thought he would miss having an arm around him, or a warm body. Why didn't Grimmjow come home? Probably just busy fucking Ichigo.

Just the name made him so mad that he got up and walked to the kitchen. He splashed some water on his face, trying to push the mental pictures out of his mind. It was as if he could hear Grimmjow's voice scream Ichigo's name out in the dark. He had to get the sound out of his head, now. Before it drove him crazy.

He walked to the living room and turned on the TV.

"AH, ah, ah, ah, fuck me harder, ah,"

Click

"Oh yeah, come for me baby, Ah, you sexy…"

Click

"And as you can see, the jaguar fucks…"

Click

"How could you cheat on be bitch?," "You are the one who…"

Click

"And in other news: a male was found dead after an other male had stabbed him to death."

_Finally something else_, he thought as he sat down on the couch.

"The murderer stated he had found the victim and his girlfriend in bed together."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ulquiorra whined and turned the TV off. It clearly hated him.

Okay so the TV didn't work. He got out of the couch and walked to the window. It annoyed Ulquiorra that he couldn't see Grimmjow in any of the windows. The lights were on downstairs, so there had to be somebody there. Then he saw the espada coming from one of the other rooms, grabbing a chicken wing and sat down at the dinner table not far from the window.

_He went over there for chicken?_

Then Ichigo came after him, sitting down on the other side of the table, in only his underwear! What the hell had they been doing? He actually felt angry and betrayed for the first time in his life as he stood there watching them talk.

He considered the possibility that he actually was in love with the lower espada. Why else would this bug him? Before he knew it he had gotten his clothes on and was out the door. Unsure what to do, he just kept going, hoping that he would come up with something before he reached the house.

**Okay, so what will he do? Who knows, I have not decided yet lol. Hmmm I think there was a lot of drama here… my bad, don't know how that happened. Won't be that much in the next one.**

**Leave a comment, it will make my day^^**

**Spklvr (AKA ml90's beta): ml90 is dyslectic and English is not her native tongue. So if you feel this isn't "betaed" enough, YOU DO IT!**

**Ml90: she means well ^^ **

**Spklvr: I do… but people don't realize how hard I work… *sniffles* **

**Ml90: I do… *hugs***


End file.
